Blood in the Desert
by JustAnotherRandomWriter
Summary: Slavers have had it to easy.  The war has given them the oppurtunity to raid and kidnap, going unchecked.  Well, a rouge rider, unknown to the empire or the varden, has something to say about that.  Please say wether or not you think i should continue it
1. Chapter 1

The group of slavers sat about their campfire, laughing and singing vulgar songs while their captives trembled at the sound of their course voices. The fire lit up the sandy cave that sat in the side of one of the many hills of the Hadarac Desert.

The leader of the slavers band, a man in his thirties or so with a long black beard, stood and raised his goblet, bellowing for silence. When his companions fell quite, he said, in a coarse voice hoarsened by the desert sands,

"My friends, many a year have we lived of the selling of others, and tonight we celebrate one of our greatest catches!" There were roars of agreement, accompanied by many of the men banging their clubs on the ground. When it was quiet again, the man continued. "Tomorrow, we set out for the city, and when we return here, we will have enough supplies to last us the fall!" Then, turning to point to the captured prisoners in the back of the cave, he said,

"You lot may be sniveling about how life has dealt you a horrible hand, well, be comforted in the knowledge that your suffering, will bring about our prosperity!" Again, roars of agreement echoed throughout the torchlight cavern, this time accompanied by the sobs of the women chained to one another, sitting across from their husbands and fathers.

Suddenly, there was a massive gust of wind, blasting sand into the cavern and putting out the torches. Even the bonfire died down to little more then burning coals. Everyone fell silent in the darkness. The slavers rose to their feet, drawing weapons and looking about nervously. Slowly, they began to talk once more, starting out in hushed voices that soon grew louder.

That was when the noise began. From outside came a low rumbling that could have been dismissed as a far off avalanche, before it grew and grew into a threatening growl, then burst out in a thunderous roar. The men began yelling in terror as a column of flame blasted into the cave, lighting up the image of a massive beast outside with wings that blocked out the full moon.

"Heldar!" Shouted one man, running towards the leader who still had grip on his goblet. "Heldar, what do we do?"

"Do the back cave!" Shouted Heldar, throwing away his goblet and racing for the back of the cave where a small tunnel led to a second cavern, which then led to the other side of the hill. His men rushed after him, leaving the screaming and pleading captives behind. Heldar was in the lead, running frantically in the dark. He knew these caves like the back of his hand. Turning the last corner, he expected to come out into the second cave, which would be lit up by the hole in the ceiling which allowed sunlight and moonlight in. Instead, he ran onto the spear head of a hooded man who carelessly shrugged him off.

The rest of the slavers skidded to a halt once they saw their dead leader lying on the rocky floor. Over his body stood a tall and lean figure, silhouetted by the moonlight and holding what looked to be a double ended spear in his hand. He wore a hood that concealed his face and his robes fluttered about him in the slight breeze. The stranger was motionless for no more then a second, then he leapt among the trembling warriors with cat like agility.

The men fought frantically, waving their swords about in vain attempts to kill the attacker. Some of their blows., however, struck their companions while others cut nothing but air. With ruthless skill and determination, the spear wielding man fought his way threw the closely packed ranks till he reached the back, where he stood for a moment. The remaining slavers had begun fighting one another, thinking to be attacking the hooded man. Upon seeing this, the assailant smirked. Then he roared, his cry echoed by a roar coming from the first cave, most likely caused by the monstrous beast.

Once more thrown into a panic, the slavers ran into the cavern, many dropping their weapons and dashing for the final tunnel, only to find it blocked off by a large stone. Many of them attempted running back down the way they had come, but were stopped by the spear head. Moving out into the open, the strange man began hunting the remaining ten slavers.

The first two he took down easily, tripping on with his spear haft the forcing the other onto his companions upheld sword. While the tripped man gaped at his comrade's blood, the attacker finished him off before moving on. Three were next, two taken out with sharp blows to the backs of their necks from the spear haft while the third attacked with desperation. The two fought in circles for a while, then the hooded man feinted to the right before rolling under the oncoming sword blow, coming up behind the slaver, and finishing him off with a dagger from his belt.

"Five more." Grimaced the man to himself before running on. Four more were cut down while the final, a burly man wielding a broad sword, ran about in desperation. He was just heading for the connecting tunnel, when the hooded man seemed to rise up out of the ground before him. He struck like a snake, aiming for the chest, but the startled warrior deflected the blow with a cry of alarm.

The stranger spun about with lightning speed, whacking the slaver's side with the spear haft, causing him to stumble into a wall while he moved in for the kill. With a cry of rage, the slaver struck out again and again, desperation lending him skill. AT one point, he grabbed hold of the spear, yanking it from the other man's grasp and tossing it aside. With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, he ran towards the now unarmed man. But the stranger would not be defeated that easily.

He rolled to the side, evading the other mans sword before racing for the cave wall, clambering up it with almost inhuman speed. The slaver stared up with opened mouth astonishment. When he had reached a height of easily twenty feet, the hooded man pushed off of the cave wall, turning as he did so and drawing a knife from his belt. He landed feet first on the astounded slaver's chest, then buried the blade in his throat.

"Die knowing that you were killed by a rider." Hissed the hooded man through clenched teeth. When he was sure his victim was dead, he got to his feet, looking down at the stricken man for a moment, then sheathing his dagger and collecting his spear. Then he marched out the open tunnel, returning to the main cave. Once there, he found the captured people had been freed, their broken shackles lying on the ground, and the once provision filled cavern now emptied. Instead, in the cave crouched a massive ice blue dragon, turning to watch him approach. With ease, the man mounted his steed, who turned to stride out the cave entrance.

_Men will do desperate things in desperate times._ The dragon's thoughts said, appearing in the man's head.

_I agree._ He replied. Then, as the dragon took to the night sky with powerful wing strokes, he looked out over the desert below, wondering how much longer his home would be plagued by the consequences of war.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have received reports from our scouts in the Hadarac desert." Nasuada began, letting her gaze sweep over the congregation before her. Eragon, Arya, and Jormundar. "Reports that the natives there believe that Eragon is flying about the Hadarc, killing the slavers and the empire's soldiers that move through there."

"What?" Eragon exclaimed. Arya's eyes narrowed and Jormundar looked at Eragon in alarm at his outburst. "I haven't even been near the slavers since Murtagh and I crossed the desert!"

"Exactly." Nasuada said, nodding in his direction. "That's why I want Eragon to go and see what is behind these rumors."

"Why do you think they even need to be verified?" Asked Jormundar. "Surely they are just rumors."

"That's what we thought at first." Sighed Nasuada. "But then one of our scouts also reported finding the remains of several slavers, all killed by what could only have been an experienced fighter. There were also signs of massive tracks, tracks like Saphira's."

"Could it have been Thorn and Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

"They would never go after slavers, not while they are under Galbatorix's influence." Arya said, shaking her head. Looking back at Nasuada, she continued. "There is a chance of an egg having gone unnoticed during the fall, but the chances are next to none."

"I know." Agreed Nasuada. "So will you go?"

"Of course." Eragon said without hesitation. Two hours later, Eragon, Saphira, and Arya were flying out over the camp of the Varden towards the Hadarac desert.

* * *

><p>Exire looked up from cleaning his spear tip in time to see Darad land in a cloud of sand.<p>

_How was your hunt?_ He asked, turning back to his cleaning. Darad snorted and kicked his talons.

_Fruitful. _He replied briefly. Darad was never one for many words.

_I heard word that a group of the empires soldiers will be moving through the canyons to strike the Vardan. _Exire began, satisfied that his spear blades were cleaned. Darad blinked at this, looking in the direction he spoke of.

_How many?_

_Hard to tell, but it couldn't be more then a hundred to come this far in the desert; otherwise their supply wagons would have been spotted long ago._ Darad agreed.

_Shall we hunt them tomorrow then?_

_I don't see why not._ Said Exire, grinning as he used magic to split his spear in half and sliding it into the holders he had fashioned on the saddle now strapped to Darad's back as he mounted his shoulders. _Where do you feel like sleeping tonight/_

_I found a hill; on one side the stones still hold the sun's warmth._ Replied Darad, spreading his translucent wings and tacking off in a billow of sand.

_Sounds like a good idea._ Exire agreed. That night, Exire slept with his head propped up on his dragon's tail, while Darad lay wrapped about him, one wing stretched over him. As Exire slept, he dreamed of his home in the small village surrounding the hidden oasis of the Hadarac. He remembered his small house where he had lived alone, until he had met Cassandra, the reason he was hunting out here now.

Darad watched as his rider slept beneath his wing, then with a heavy sigh, he turned to look up at the crescent moon overhead. As he gazed at the silver light, he recalled the day he had hatched for Exire. It had been five years ago, on a hot burning day. Exire had found him in the secret tunnels he and Cassandra had discovered that ran under the desert. He had hatched there, and had been hidden there. Exire and Cassandra had kept him there, caring for him as he grew. He bowed his head as he recalled the incidents that had driven he and his rider from the peaceful village. Resting his head on his tail, Darad blinked a few times, then closed his eyes, falling asleep.

The morning found them setting out for the canyons to the west, the silver dragon soaring effortlessly over the sandy waste land. Exire was crouched low over Darad's neck, scanning ahead with his mind for any sign of the traveling caravan of soldiers. It did not take more then a few hours for the two to reach the canyons, where Darad landed on the rim of the canyon, peering down at the ground below.

"Good." Murmured Exire, slipping off Darad's back and taking the pieces of his spear out, repairing it with a single word. "We got here before him."

_What is your plan?_ Asked Darad, still peering down both sides of the canyon.

_If we strike them from above, they wont be expecting it._ Began Exire. _And, if you roar while were attacking, it'll echo about the canyon, causing panic just like in the caves. Darad, do you think you could gather up some boulders and put them at the edge of the canyon in a pile?_

_Yes. _Replied Darad. Without another word, he turned and strode to the nearest boulder. Rearing on his hind legs, he gripped the stone with his talons, lifting it up and using his wings to move towards the rim where he set it down.

_Perfect!_ Grinned Exire, looking up from the canyon to see Darad nudge the stone closer to the edge with his snout. _Two more should do it._ Darad grunted in acknowledgment, before going off to find two more. Exire watched for a moment as his dark silver dragon strode away, and then crouched down by the canyon edge again, looking down and tossing a stone over the edge. He watched as it fell, counting how long it took. Thirty seconds. It was a long way down.

_Exire, they are here._ Warned Darad a few moments later when he returned with a second boulder. Exire got to his feet, holding his spear and gripping the shaft.

"Right." He said, looking down the trail at the bottom of the canyon where a dust plume had appeared. "Lets get ready."

It took a fair amount of time for the marching column to reach the point underneath Darad and Exire, and even when they reached them, the rider and dragon waited for them to pass on a bit. It was a group of at least seventy armed men, each holding a glittering pike with a sword at his belt. Exire also noticed pack animals at the rear, left unguarded and trailing behind. He snorted in disgust at how carelessly the empire moved through the Hadarac. He would have thought they would have taken precautions to guard themselves better ever since he and Darad had picked up their raids.

_Almost, almost, _Exire cautioned, shifting in his saddle. Darad growled in readiness. The adrenaline began to run, preparing the two for the fight. _NOW!_ Darad arched his neck, snarling and drawing it out into a thunderous roar that shook the pebbles on either side of him. Rearing up, he leapt off the cliff, striking the piled up boulders with his tail and sending them down beside him.

The men below began shouting and running about in a panic, their retreat cut off by the fallen stones. Darad landed with a crash in front of them, blocking any chance of escape. The men froze for a moment, staring in horror at the massive dark silver dragon who glared down at them, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. Then, he let loose with a jet of white flame that scorched the sides of the rock walls.

Exire slide effortlessly from Darad's back, landing in a cloud of dust and running towards the men who had survived the inferno. They tried to lift their weapons to defend themselves, but Exire penetrated their defenses with no difficulty. Behind him stormed Darad, killing any Exire left in his wake. There weren't many. It was not long before the two stood alone, surrounded by the bodies of the soldiers.

Darad looked over as Exire approached the startled pack horses, a caravan of donkeys. He began removing the packs of food and supplies from them, leaving the ones full of weapons and armor on the ground. Taking out a length of rope from one of the packs, he lashed together the packs and sent the donkeys on past Darad, who snarled at them as they ran by, watching with amusement as they scrambled away from him.

Exire looked up and grinned, standing.

"You giving them a head start for once?" he teased. "Or are you just to lazy?" Darad turned his gaze on Exire, narrowing his eyes and growling playfully.

_Watch yourself. _He replied. _I'm your only way out of here._

"True." sighed Exire, chuckling as he strode over to Darad's side. Easily, he climbed up Darad's offered leg, separating his spear in half again and slipping it into the holds. "Alright, home then?"

_Home then._ Agreed Darad. He reared back, reaching forward with his talons and carefully picking up the pack of supplies and taking off with a power stroke, once more taking to the sky.

_I love flying._ Hummed Darad. Exire smiled as he felt the freedom of flight flooding off his companion. He reached forward and patted his friend on the shoulder.

**A/N- I now in the first chapter I said Darad was an ice blue dragon, but I changed it to a dark silver, like polished steel. I didn't want him to be two similar to Saphira**


	3. Chapter 3

It did not take long for the rider and his dragon to reach their home, the old village by the hidden oasis. Years ago it may have taken them hours, but Darad had not only grown larger in that time, but stronger and faster, his constant activity strengthened his muscles. When they reached the empty village, Darad landed gently in the center, careful to set aside the cargo he had been carrying so as not to stand on it.

When he was firmly on the ground Exire slid of his back, landing by the pack and began removing the rope. As he did so, Darad folded his wings and looked about at the surrounding buildings. Exire had told him how he had grown up here, coming from the coastal city of Tierm. He had started out with no family or food, but had ended up being adopted by a wealthy man and his family, growing up with them from the age of ten for seven years. In that time h had found Darad's eggs in the secret tunnels he and his dear friend Cassandra had found.

The two of them raised him there in secret, but that had ended when the urgals struck. The village was used tot eh occasional light raid, but this had been an all out massacre, and Exire had only survived it because Darad had forced him to stay in the caves, not wanting to lose him to the blood shed overhead. The next day, the two emerged from the tunnels and found themselves alone in a blood-soaked village. No one had survived the attack, and Exire thought his heart would break when he had found the lifeless body of his childhood friend, Cassandra among the wreckage.

But those days had passed. Now they were the avengers of the fallen, the enemies of the unjust. Darad glanced about once more at the sun scorched lands before falling Exire to the secret tunnel. It had been expanded as Darad grew, mostly by his talons, and now the dragon could easily clamber in and out of the tunnel where he slept along with his rider.

Exire hauled after him as many of the packs he could, while Darad brought along the rest, carefully carrying them in his powerful jaws.

"If you tear any of them, your cleaning up the mess." Exire threatened. Darad snorted around the bulk he carried, but continued in silence. He was not one of many words. When they entered the cave, Exire set the packs all to one side, and Darad did the same. HE then began open the bags and sorting through their contents while Darad watched from over his shoulder.

_Anything useful?_ He asked. Exire looked up at him, amused to see the dragon trying to hide his eagerness in the hope of his favorite treat being concealed in the burlap sacks.

"Yes, a lot actually." Replied Exire enthusiastically, pulling out two more coils of rope and holding them up for the dragon to see. Then he pulled out an assortment of clothes, spices, fruits, water, and, to Darad's interest, meats.

"Oh, did you want this?" Darad looked intently at the object Exire held in his outstretched hand. It was a piece of meat, not a very large one, wrapped in a sheet of leather. Darad sniffed at it, it was lamb, his favorite. He opened his jaws, ready to snap up the treat, but when he closed his jaws with a snap, it was gone!

"I'm not gonna give it to you that easily!" Laughed Exire, Dodging another attempt to devour the parcel. Darad growled playfully as he struck out again. This time, Exire rolled to avoid the jaws, clutching the meat to his chest. He then turned and ran, leaping out of the cave and bounding like a dear to the oasis.

_Running eh?_ Smirked the dragon, spreading his wings, _When has that ever worked?_ He took off and shot after the racing figure of Exire. Just as the dragon was about to reach low and pick Exire up with his talons, the nimble rider dodged to the left, racing for the water and diving into it, staying low. Darad contemplated waiting for the man to surface, but decided against it. Why wait?

With a bugle that startled the hawks near by, Darad shot upwards, then turned sharply, slicing the water surface like an arrow from a bow. Exire yelled as the dragon struck the water, sending a fountain upwards and showering the shower with not only waves of water, but also a few startled fish. Exire tried to swim back to the shore, but a tail wrapped about his waist, pulling him towards Darad who floated on his back contentedly, his wings outspread to help him float.

_Ill take that._ The dragon said smugly, prying the meat from Exire's loosened grip and dropping it into his open maw, humming contentedly at the rare meat. He never got lamb. Laughing, Exire climbed up onto the dragon's belly, stretching out and letting the sun dry his clothes. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, listening to the humming of Darad. He soon fell asleep, allowing the exhaustion of the fight in the canyon and from the run to overcome him. Darad watched over him as he slept, thinking of the fast approaching future, and what it would hold for them.

They knew of the war between the Varden and the Empire. They knew of the other dragons, the red one called Thorn, Galbatorix's beast Shruiken, the Varden's dragon Saphira, and the strange golden one that had died over Gil'Lead. But they did not wish to take part in the war. They lived a simple life in the Hadarac dessert. Most of the time was spent out in the dunes hunting down the slavers, urgals, and soldiers. But they didn't do that for the Varden, or for the riders, they did it because it was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Later on, Exire had once more busied himself with organizing their recently acquired goods. he took stoke of what they had a surplus in, and what they needed more of before standing and turning to Darad, who had just returned from his hunting and lay near by, licking his ivory talons clean.<p>

"I don't think we're going to need to go to the villages today." Exire sighed happily, referring to the more well known villages of the Hadrac to where he would sometimes go to trade for the things he needed, but didn't have.

_Good._ Rumbled Darad. _Today is a good day to rest. We have been on the hunt for three days now, and this respite is a good one. _Exire flopped down beside his dragon in agreement, pulling off his hood and pulling out his spear, reconnecting the two halves and polishing the spear heads. He worked in silence for a few minutes, before setting down the spear and looking up at his companion.

"Darad, do you think what we are doing is wise?"

_Many things done in life can be proven to be unwise. _Replied Darad dryly, now resting his chin on his talons and looking at Exire with one large silvery orb. _Which are you referring to?_

"Just, the way we live, the way we act. We say that we want no part in this bloody war, yet we go ahead and kill Galbatorix's men and hunt urgals."

_That does not make us soldiers though._

"No, but it makes me wonder why we keeping refusing the fact that we are fighting. We spill blood for the same reason the Varden do, because, in short, Galbatorix is wrong for this kingdom. But why do we do it secretly when we could be out there fighting side by side with Eragon and Saphira? We could have been at the battle of the Burning Planes, but instead we were south of here, hunting yet another pack of slavers."

_And if we hadn't killed them, they would have ruined the lives of many._

"I know." Sighed Exire, running his fingers through his dark hair. "But sometimes, you just cant deal with everyone's problems. We need to choose weather we want to continue the endless battle against slavery and extortion here, or if we want to go out onto the field and fight for the freedom these lands deserve."

He fell into silence, as did Darad. It should have seemed like an easy choice to make, but neither of the two had ever been outside of the Hadarac, and they had no experience in open war. Truth be told, the prospect of going into open war head on against Galbatorix unnerved them abit. After a few more moments of silence, Darad raised his head and turned to face his rider, touching his nose to Exire's forehead.

_You are a Rider Exire._ He began. _It is your duty as is mine to fight for what is right. We have done that by fighting here among the ever shifting sands. But now, maybe it is time for us to take the fight to those who wrong the world. Maybe, it is time to leave behind what we know as our home, and go out into the world. _

He saw Exire hesitate, and added softly. _Walls of sand cannot protect us from what is out there. Sooner or later, we will be sucked into the war, and it will be better for us if we choose when to join._

"I know." Murmured Exire. "But, I cant just leave everything I've known behind, its, my home. More so then Tierm ever was."

_I know._ Rumbled Darad with sympathy. _It is my home to. But we will goo together, we will have one another. _

Exire got to his feet and wrapped his arms about Darad's neck, pressing his face against the dark scales.

"If I leave, it means ill have to leave her to." He said in a soft voice.

_She left long ago Exire, but she still lives in our memories. _Comforted Darad, feeling a twinge of sorrow as he recalled the laughing face of a bright eyed young girl with streaming auburn hair.

"Fine." Said Exire after a moment of silence. He took a step back from Darad. "We will join the Varden." Darad dipped his head in agreement. "Shall we leave tomorrow? "

_Yes. It will give us a chance to rest and prepare._

_"_Right them." Exire clapped his hands together, trying to dispel the grave feeling that had fallen over the two of them. "Ill start getting things together. You all packed?"

Darad sensed his friend's need for a change in the mood and he took a moment to sweep his gaze across the room, then to look his body up and down.

_I think I have everything._ He said in his serious tone. Exire grinned. He loved his dragon. The rest of the day's sunlight was spent preparing for the departure the following day.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Eragon, Saphira, and Arya had set out for the desert, and they had finally reached its Northern border. The three now stood atop a bluff, looking out at the expanse of sand and rock. Saphira stretched her neck to the sun, eager to soak up the warmth it offered while Eragon wiped sweat from his brow.

"I hope we don't have to go far to find this rogue rider." he said, turning back to Saphira and mounting her. Turning, he reached down a hand and pulled Arya up behind him.

"We should not have to." Arya replied. Then, she pointed slightly south. "The scout's reports say that they found the dead slavers in that direction, if we go there, we might be able to pick up a trail"

"Good idea." Eragon agreed.

_Then that is where we will go._ Saphira rumbled. And spreading her wings, she launched upwards. They flew in silence for awhile, each one of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Eragon was wondering how someone could have evaded detection in a time like this, not only hiding themselves, but also a fully grown dragon. He wished that he could have had that chance, but only for a moment. If he had taken Saphira and hidden with her in Spine, he never would have met the Varden, the elves, Arya, Nasuada, or anyone else outside of Carvahall. How boring life would have been...

Arya pondered the possibility of an egg going undetected after the fall. She knew that the elves and Galbatorix had both combed the entire lands of Alegasia looking for any surviving eggs. If these rumors were true, then apparently they had missed some place. How could they have? Not only had they used their eyes and magic to aid in their searches, but they had also used their minds.

Meanwhile, Saphira was flying as fast as she could to reach the cave. The idea of meeting another dragon, one not enslaved, gave her energy and powered her onward. What would they be like? Was it a female, or a male? How old were they? And would they fight with the Varden, or would she have to spill the blood of one of her last surviving kin again?

* * *

><p>"I don't like this." Snarled one of the twelve men. He was looking nervously from one side of the cave to the other. The floor was littered with the decaying remains of one of their most reliable suppliers in human trafficking. "These were professionals, and there were a lot of them, how could they have been killed so easily?"<p>

"Shut up Yaren." Snapped the leader. He stood in the middle of the cave over the body of one man who lay sprawled on his back, a dagger wound just below his collar bone. "Take whatever you can from the bodies then let's get out of here." His group of men began scavenging whatever weapons and armor they could while he strode about the cave, examining each of the dead men in turn.

"Bernack!" He turned to see one of his younger men coming running up to him. "The sandstorm is still blowing, we can't leave yet." Bernack cursed angrily.

"Fine then. We'll make camp in the main cave. Let's go." Then he stomped away from the corpses and headed towards the main entrance.

"Actually, it's already taken." All the men froze at the sound of the voice coming from the main tunnel. There stood what looked to be a hooded man, his robes were black and travel stained. In his hand was a double headed spear. Bernack, looking the youth up and down, took a step forward and spat.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. The stranger lowered his hood then pulled down the cloth that was covering his face. He couldn't have been older then eighteen or nineteen. Snorting, he beckoned his own men forward as the youth walked calmly toward him.

"The one who ended these men's pitiful existence." Snarled the young man, twirling the spear in his right hand expertly then drawing a sword in his left hand. "And will send you to join them!" Then he leapt at them, cutting down a man wielding a double headed axe with his sword. Landing, he spun on his heel, cracking another across the chest with his spear haft. Then he pushed him into an on rushing enemy, causing him to run his companion through. The man screamed in horror, but his scream was cut short by the spear head.

With three men down, Exire continued with merciless skill, killing the remaining nine with ease. When he reached Bernack, the man was pressed up against the back wall, his eyes wide with terror.

"Please!" He begged desperately, falling to his knees and clasping his hands together as Exire walked slowly towards him, the sunlight pouring in from the roof glinting off his bloodstained sword. "Please, don't kill me! I'll make you rich!"

"I don't want your blood money." Said Exire scornfully. Bernack looked up at the expressionless face above him, all hope of mercy draining out of him. Exire then effortlessly drew his sword hand back, and then plunged it into Bernack's chest.

_Are they dead?_

"Every last one of the scum." Exire muttered. Then, taking his eyes off the dead trader, he returned tot he main cave where Darad was crouched. The dragon turned to him, then, once sure Exire was unharmed, he looked back out the entrance at the whirling sand.

_There is something out there..._ Murmured the dark silver dragon, narrowing his eyes. Exire stepped up beside him, setting a hand on his flank.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Darad stared for a moment, and then shook his head.

_I don't know. But there is something out there..._ The two sat in silence for a long time, gazing out at the sand storm.

* * *

><p><em>I can't go on...<em> Groaned Saphira, her head bowed low as she walked against the blasting wind and sand. Eragon and Arya were hunched over on her back.

_Just a bit farther._ Encouraged Eragon. He chanced a glance upward and was filled with relief. _Look Saphira, there's the hill with the cave in it! We're almost there!_

Saphira grunted in reply, then turned and walked faster, striving against the wind and closing the gap between them and the cave in a manner of minutes. The dragoness sighed with relief as she entered the cave, escaping the driving wind and the pelting sand. Her relief was short lived. A roar burst from the cave and Saphira's head snapped up.

There, rearing before her and filling the cave with widespread wings, was a large dark silver dragon. Saphira roared in answer, flaring her own wings.

"Wait!" Called Eragon as the silver dragon drew back his head to release a jet of flames. "We don't mean you any harm!"

"Then state your name!" Came a shout from the back of the other dragon, who had settled to his feet, but kept his eyes fixed on Saphira.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and this is my dragon Saphira!"

"Who is the third?"

"Arya of the elves."

_What do you want?_ Eragon blinked in surprise at the deep rumbling voice that had appeared in his head.

"To ask you to join us in our fight against the empire."

_And what if we are not willing to? _Exire glanced at Darad in surprise at his statement which he backed with a snarl. It took him a moment the he was just testing them, to see how much they meant what they were saying.

"Then we would have to kill you." Came the reluctant reply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, am I supposed to be intimidated by that?" Came the stranger's voice. "I think I have the advantage here." Eragon blinked. It seemed like this was going to end in a fight after all. The next few words, however, proved him wrong. "Therefore it is lucky for you, that we are already on our way to join the Varden."

As he spoke, the rider slid of his dragons back, landing skillfully then walking forward to meet the others. His dragon folded its wings and drew back its head, no longer snarling. The rider stopped a few feet from Saphira and lowered his hood. He looked to be about as old as Eragon and his skin was tanned by the sun. His hair was a light brown while his eyes were a darker shade.

"I am Exire, and this is my companion, Darad." Exire said in introduction. "We are, as the locals call us, the Avengers of the Sands. It has been our goal for the past three years to put n end to the slave trading about here, and now, with most of the traders, well, gone, we are heading for the plains to join the Varden."

"That is great news!" Exclaimed Eragon, dismounting from Saphira. He walked forward and held out his hand. Exire walked forward, resting his spear over one shoulder, and took Eragon's offered hand in a firm grip. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Exire of the Sands."

Exire grinned at the title, and shook his head. "No need for titles." he said. "We're pretty informal out here in the desert." Eragon grinned in reply. He liked this rider. Releasing Eragon's hand, Exire turned to look at Arya, who had also dismounted and walked up to stand beside Eragon.

"And who might you be?" He asked. Arya twisted her hand in the greeting of the elves, then held it out for Exire to shake.

"I am Arya." She said simply. Exire took her hand and shook it in as firm a grip as he had Eragon's.

"I haven't seen an elf before." He said casually. Arya raised one eyebrow in slight surprise. She had been careful to once more change her features to make her look like a human before leaving the Varden, so as not to arouse questions if she ever was separated from the others. But apparently Exire had seen through the spell.

"And what tells you I am an elf?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Darad learned how to learn things just from the defenses people put up around their minds." Exire explained, looking up at his dragon as he mentioned his name. "Your is un like any other I've seen, it has an alien touch, so you couldn't be human, and I knew that you weren't a dwarf either. You could only have been an elf.

_I hate to interrupt your conversation._ Interrupted Saphira. _But this storm is still blowing, and I am in need of rest._

"Ah, where are my manners!" Exire said, stepping aside to allow the others in. "Forgive me Saphira, I haven't met an elf or a rider before, not even another dragon aside from Darad of course." Saphira dipped her head in acceptance of the apology as she walked into the cave, glancing at Darad who was still watching her.

_Don't be rude._ Exire reprimanded his dragon. _It's never polite to stare._

Darad snorted, settling down once more in his usual position, near the entrance and returned to gazing out at the windswept lands. Exire lead Eragon and Arya farther into the cave and to where he had started a small fire. Saphira was already crouched beside it, stretching her sore wings and neck. Eragon patted her on the shoulder while Arya began walking towards the back tunnel.

"I wouldn't go back there if I were you." Called Exire. Arya stopped, turning to face him.

"And why is that?"

"There are about fifty dead men back there, they've been there for a few days, not to mention the twelve that joined them a few hours ago." Exire warned. "It's not a pretty sight, o smell for that matter." Then Exire turned back to the fire, kneeling down alongside the saddle bags he had taken off Darad hours earlier. Opening one, he took out a small leathery pouch that Eragon recognized as the pots the urgals used while traveling.

"Where did you get that?" He asked curiously. Exire grimaced.

"From the same urgal I got this." he said, rolling up one sleeve and uncovering a long jagged scare that ran from his thumb along the back of his arm to his elbow. Pulling his sleeve back down, Exire filled up the collapsible pot with water from one of the water skins he had relieved a slaver off. Then he carefully hung it over the fire. Sitting back, he looked over at Darad.

"Are you going hunting?" He called. Darad swung his head around.

_Yes._ He replied. _As soon as the storm dies._

"Then perhaps you'll bring something back for Saphira, she's most likely to tired to hunt." Darad turned away after nodding once.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Eragon said, unsaddling Saphira as he spoke. "It's been a hard flight here from the plains."

"I imagine it would be." Exire looked over as Arya sat down across from him. "Can I ask, why the two of you came?"

"In case of the event you might have decided to fight us." Arya replied coolly. "I was meant to ensure Eragon would not have been killed in the fight. Tell me, how did you find Darad?" Exire blinked at the change of subject. Shrugging, he pulled a piece of meat from another saddle bag and began preparing a stew while he answered.

"I found Darad three years ago." he began. Eragon looked at Saphira, who was also listening intently. That would put Darad at about a year and a half older then Saphira. "Hs egg was in a tunnel that runs under the village I was living in."

"And where is that?" Eragon asked.

"It was the village of Tuolnakc." Exire explained. "It was built up about a hidden oasis, some miles east of here." he explained. "We were well hidden from the empire, or anyone else for that matter. Anyway, there are tunnels formed by water years ago that run down there. I found Darad with my, my friend." HE hesitated here, bowing his head. Darad came to stand beside him and touched his nose to Exire's shoulder. Exire reached up and rested his hand on it momentarily, then continued with the story.

"We raised Darad in the tunnels for about a year, secretly feeding him and helping him learn to fly. We didn't have a plan as to what to do with him when he finally out grew the caves, but we didn't have to worry about it, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Asked Arya. Exire nodded.

"A war band of urgals. They found or village by pure chance. I was in the caves with Darad when they came, slaughtering every one, even my foster father."

"Foster father?" This time, it was Eragon who interrupted.

"Yes." Exire said. "I wasn't born here, I came here from Teirm when I was ten. He found me in one of the better known villages while out trading, and brought me back with him."

"Oh, please continue."

"Anyway, I brought Darad up with me when I realized they were all dead. We buried them, and then vowed to end the lives of those who took advantage of the defenseless. We found the urgals two days later."

_They did not stand a chance against us._ Snarled Darad, projecting his thoughts to the others. _We tore them apart._

"And ever since then, we've been hunting urgals, slavers, and any others who take advantage of the weak." Exire said in conclusion.

"It seems like you've had a pretty harsh life." Eragon said after a moment of silence. "I don't envy you."

"Nor I you." Exire replied, sprinkling some spices over the contents of the pot then stirring it. "I've heard about you from the villages I visit when I need supplies. Your deeds speak well of you." Eragon shifted his feet before changing the subject, looking out at the sun light still flooding into the cave.

"How much longer do you think the storm will last?"

_An hour at the least._ Darad answered, returning to his spot. Exire began filling three bowls with the stews contents, but Arya declined the proffered food.

"It is against our ways to eat meat." She explained. Eragon said the same, and Exire shrugged, filling up his own bowl and returning the contents of the other two to the pot.

"I heard you had become a plant eater." he said to Eragon. "Don't see how one can live with it." He then ate in silence. Eragon pulled an apple from Saphira's saddle bags and began eating it, his eyes now on the great dark silver dragon sitting proudly in the cave entrance, silhouetted by the now dying sunlight. Arya began question Exire. Mainly, she asked if he knew of the magic he possessed. When Exire replied yes, she began asking about his vocabulary of the ancient language, as well of his fighting abilities and strategies. They were interrupted when Darad got to his feet.

_The wind has died down a bit._ He said to Exire. _I will hunt now._ Saphira, now rested and eager to show the other dragon what she was made off, also go tot her feet.

_I will come to._ She said. Then, snaking her head around to look at Eragon, she said, _I'll be back little one._ Then she walked to the entrance, reaching it as Darad took off. She followed closely, not wanting to lose sight of the other in the still whirling sand.

_What is the hunting around here like?_ She asked, trying to start a conversation with the other dragon who flew on in silence.

_Rare. _He replied shortly before powering on ahead, blasting a trail threw the sand. Saphira followed.

* * *

><p>The old man sat hunched over in the small hut, coughing in his corner. A little girl came running up to him and took his hand in hers.<p>

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Grandpa come and see!' The old man got to his feet slowly, wincing at the aches and pains that came with age and followed his bouncing granddaughter out into the sun. The storm had passed, and once more the landscape had changed as it always did. The girl was pointing at something in the distance, and high up it seemed.

"Look!" She cried. "Do you see it? Grandpa, do you see it?" Smiling, the old man stroked her hair,

"Yes, yes I see It." he murmured. The two stood in silence, watching until the creatures became too small to see. "I never thought I would get to see two dragons." He sighed.

"Grandpa, please tell me about the dragons." pleaded the little girl, clinging to his hand. The old man looked down at her wide eyes and said,

"Alright, but lets go inside. It's to cold out here for the likes of us." Once they were inside, he sat down once more on his chair and pulled the tiny girl up onto his lap.

"Now, long ago, the world was ruled by dragon riders. They roamed all of Alegasia, bringing peace and prosperity to the land..."

**A/N I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but it had to be in the story. I promise my next one will have more action in it. And than you all who reviewed my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Together, the riders and the elf soared over the desert. Darad flew slightly ahead of Saphira, his great head sweeping from side to side, taking in the lands below him one last time. Exire felt the reluctance at leaving his home coming off of him in waves. He put his hand on Darad's shoulder,

_We are doing the right thing Darad._ He said softly. Darad looked over his shoulder at his rider, blinking.

_I know._ He said. _But it does not mean that we must go with a light heart. _Exire agreed grimly. Then the two fell into silence once more.

Saphira kept glancing over at the silent dragon flying beside her. He was handsome she admitted to herself. And he had proved himself a skilled hunter the other day when he had stalked and slain three desert deer. But he hadn't spoken with her yet, at least, no more then three words. She hoped to get to know him better soon.

Darad's thoughts, however, were focused on the trail ahead. He tried not to think about his leaving the place he had grown up, but to instead focus on the prospect of exploring new lands, with Exire at his side. Suddenly, a scent drifted to him. Inhaling, Darad narrowed his eyes and growled.

_Exire._ He snapped. _I smell blood, there are evil ones near by._ Exire looked out, not seeing anything.

_Are you sure?_ Asked Exire, still looking about.

_Yes._ Darad snarled.

"There are enemies near by!" Exire called to Eragon.

"What kind?" Asked Eragon, having to shout to make himself heard over the sound of rushing wind passing between the two dragons.

"I don't know." Shrugged Exire. "That's all part of checking it out. We'll be back!"

"No! Wait!" Arya called, but her voice was lost in the wind as Darad dived low, gliding stealthy over the dunes. Arya cursed. "Fools!" She hissed. "We have to go after them." Saphira did so willingly, folding her wings and speeding down to follow the two who now were well ahead of them, Darad beating his wings rarely, but using the air currents to power him onward. Saphira glided after the silver dragon like a ghost.

Suddenly, Darad pulled upright, landing silently and crouching down. Exire slipped off his back and crept down alongside him. Saphira landed beside Darad and Arya leapt off her back before Eragon's feet struck the sand. She marched over to Exire, a murderous look in her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed angrily. Eragon came up beside her, and looked over the sandy ridge to look at the valley below. His eyes narrowed as Arya contained berating Exire. "You might get yourself killed! We cant risk losing someone as valuable as you to a mistake!"

"Arya..." Eragon murmured, still looking at the lands below them. The two turned to look at him. "Those are Galbatorix's men!" He hissed.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Muttered Exire under his breath. Darad shot him a glance before craning his neck to get a better view of the happenings below.

There seemed to be about fifty men in all, each one heavily armed. The ground around them was littered with bodies while the small thatched huts that rested around a small well, burned. The men were walking among the ruins, looting and laughing. Exire also saw men drawing water from the well. He hissed in anger at the sight of the reckless murders.

"It does nothing but irk me to see them move so carelessly through our lands." He muttered angrily. "You would think they had learned the lesson after we put an end to their other battalions." Standing, he removed his spear from Darad's saddle, merging it with magic.

"Stay here." He said to Arya and Eragon When they opened their mouths to protests, Exire interrupted. "Darad and I know how to deal with hem, but if there are others involved, we wont be able to concentrate. Just, stay here." Then, before Arya could begin to tell him how stupid he was, he mounted Darad, and blocked his mind from them.

Arya balled her fists. She was not used to showing this much emotion when dealing with humans, but this strange desert dweller was a challenge. She and Eragon could do nothing but watch as Darad prepared to strike. He braced himself, his eyes fixed on the men below. Then, he leapt off the top of the dune, snapping his wings open and letting lose with a blood curdling roar. The men snapped around in time to see the silver beast bearing down upon them, fangs bared and talons extended.

The dragon landed among the men, sweeping with his tail and killing ten. Exire struck left and right from his back with the spear before leaping off, taking the fight to them. Eragon had to admire the stranger's skill with a spear. He effortlessly seemed to move in an intricate dance with death, each movement either drawing blood, or ending a life. Darad, however, fought with the ferocity of a feral beast, slaying men as a terrier does among rats.

He would shake some until their necks snapped before tossing them aside into their companions. Darad also clawed with his already bloody talons, or he would lash out with his tail. He bellowed in anger when a gash was torn in his right wing, splashing the sand with blood. With a snarl, he descended on the trembling solider, renting him in two. When it seemed all were dead, the rider and the dragon stood still for a moment, staying alert for any surprises, then they relaxed.

As the others ran (Or in Saphira's case, flew) to join them, Exire walked wearily to Darad's side, resting his hand on the bleeding wing. There was a soft glow, then the tear vanished and Darad flexed his healed wing.

_Thank you._ He murmured, touching his snout to Exire's forehead. _Are you injured?_ He looked Exire over with concern.

"No." Exire said, grinning tiredly. Then he turned to face the others who had now reached them.

"You are more of a fool then Eragon!" burst out Arya. Exire sighed tiredly.

"Whatever you say elf." He said, disassembling his spear and sliding the pieces into the saddle.

* * *

><p>An elf? Galbatorix would pay much for an elf! The archer pulled back the string on his bow, sighting down the barbed shaft of his arrow. He took aim. He would shot to injure, he told himself. A dead elf was no use to anyone. There, now if she would just sit still...<p>

* * *

><p>"Arya, maybe we should get out of here?" Eragon offered, trying to spare Exire of Arya's wrath. Arya, who had been about to continue her verbal assault, sighed.<p>

"You are right Eragon." She agreed. "We should leave now." That was when Exire heard it, a shifting sound and the trickling of sand. His eyes snapped to the dune top. He saw the sun glint off the arrow head, and he heard the hiss.

"Arya!' he shouted. Leaping forward, he knocked Arya to the ground. Then, getting to his feet, he ripped a lance from the cold fingers of a near by carcass and flung it at the archer. The man fell back, clutching at the lance in hi chest.

_Exire!_ Bellowed Darad, rearing and roaring, spinning about on his hind legs. Exire swayed. Now Eragon, Saphira, and Arya were rushing to him. What was going on. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, but he stopped when his arm brushed something. He looked down, and saw a feathered arrow, embedded in his side.

**A/N Sorry about the weird Arya attitude, im not used to writing with her kind of character so, hopefully I get better at it as the story continues. Enjoy chapter six!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Asked Exire, taking the arrow in his hand and pulling it out of his side. "Have the Varden and the elves ever heard of amour?" Eragon stared for a moment, then laughed. Arya glared at Exire and Darad taped him in the back with one of his talons, causing him to stumble forward.

_You knew I was wearing armor!_ Exire said to Darad, who snorted.

"Well, as long as you're not injured, we should press on." Arya said finally, tearing her glare from Exire and moving to mount Saphira, who had come up behind Eragon. "Eragon, come one. You look like a fool rolling around in the dirt."

Eragon blinked. He wasn't rolling. Then, with a mental shrug, he climbed Saphira and sat before Arya. As Exire mounted Darad, he said to Eragon,

_Is she always like this? I didn't know short temperedness was a trait among elves._

_Its not._ Eragon answered. _Your just infuriating her. _Then, there was a loud rush of wind, and blast of sand, and the dragons were in the air once more.

Exire crouched low over Darad's back, still holding his spear.

* * *

><p>Nasuada's head dropped. Her eyes closed and she began to fall forward.<p>

"Nasuada!" Angela snapped. Nasuada's head shot up, her eyes wide open. "You were falling asleep again."

"This war will kill me through sleep loss before Galbatorix gets a chance!" Nasuada murmured, passing a hand over her eyes. Just then, Jormunder marched in, bowing and saying,

"My Lady, Eragon and Arya are returning, and there's another dragon with them!" Nasuada jumped to her feet, all feelings of tiredness gone from her.

"Take me to them!" She commanded, marching out the pavilion. Immediately, she was surrounded by the Nighthawks and she followed Jormunder who took the lead, marching briskly in the light of dusk. Overhead, she could hear the sound of rushing wind, then a roar that she recognized as Saphira's it was followed by a pillar of blue flame that Nasuada spotted over the tents. Then there was a second roar, this one deep and rumbling.

Finally, Nasuada reached the outer rim of the camp. Angela and Elva close behind. Saphira landed with grace, crouching low so that her riders, Eragon and Arya, could dismount smoothly. Nasuada nodded a greeting to them, then turned her eyes to the other.

The entire camp stared in amazement at the large dragon that landed beside Saphira. Its scales were dark silver, that that of polished chainmail. The dying sun glinted off it, blinding the watchers. Then, Nasuada's eyes were drawn to the man that slid from the new dragon's back. He was tall, robed in black with a hood that he pulled down. A sword was slung at his waist, and there was a spear in his hand, both ends tipped with spearheads. Turning, she got a look at his face. It was a well formed, tan face with hawk like features.

The man glanced up at his dragon, who was now surveying the sea of awed faces, then strode over to stand by Eragon, burying his spear tip in the ground. The dragon came forward to stand behind him.

"Nasuada." Said Arya. "Our mission, as you can see, was successful. This is Exire." Exire looked at Nasuada, his grey eyes looking her up and down. "And this is Darad." The dragon dipped his head, projecting his thoughts.

_Greetings, Nasuada._ He rumbled.

"It is an honor to meet you both." Nasuada began. "Please, if all of you would accompany me to my pavilion, I can offer you food and drink, along with more privacy."

"Sounds good to me." Said Exire briskly. Nasuada blinked, then turned and walked away, leading the way to the pavilion. Exire, Arya, and Eragon followed closely. Saphira said something to Darad, then leapt into the sky, Darad close behind.

* * *

><p>Exire turned and watched as Darad left. Then he continued walking. He pulled his hood up farther, trying to hide his face. He wasn't use to the amount of attention he was now receiving from the crowed of soldiers. They were reaching out to him, calling out to him, asking for his blessing or his help.<p>

Exire sidestepped a hand that was grasping for his arm, and bumped into one of the urgals surrounding the women called Nasuada. The monster turned and growled at him, bearing his fangs. Instinctively, Exire reached for a dagger in his belt, but Eragon grabbed his upper arm.

"Their our allies." Eragon said. "Starting a fight would not be a good idea." Then he let go and they kept walking.

"I wasn't the one who snarled about it." Muttered Exire, returning to his hunched walk, hiding his features. Arya shot him a warning glance, then turned back to the trail ahead, head held high.

They walked only a little farther, before the reached the crimson pavilion. As Exire looked up, he grimaced. The color reminded him of blood in the desert. As soon as they stepped in and the flap fell into place behind them, the crowd was gone, and Exire sighed, standing up straight and lowering his hood.

"Much better." He said to himself, taking in the interior of the tent as Nasuada moved to sit in her gilded chair. She turned in her seat to look at the four standing before her.

"Now, Exire, tell me about yourself." She said. Exire looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Is there a way to be more clear? Tell me about how you found Darad's egg and what you've been doing in the Hadrac desert." Exire began his narrative once more, repeating what he had told Arya and Eragon when they had asked him about his past.

Nasuada listened intently, asking only a few questions here and there. When Exire finished, she sat up.

"Sounds like your life has been an eventful one." She commented, raising and eyebrow. But Exire shook his head.

"Eragon is the one who traveled Alagasis. All I did was live in the desert." He said, shrugging. Modest. That was a good trait in a rider, though Nasuada to herself. Next, she asked about his skill in battle, how he fought, and if he had ever fought with a force on his side.

"I prefer the spear." Exire began. "But I do use the sword sometimes. AS for fighting with an army, no, the only one I've ever fought with beside me is Darad. I like to be bale to trust my allies, and Darad is the only one I knew well enough then to trust with my life."

"Well, I hope soon we will be able to trust **you**." Nasuada said pointedly. "Arya, Eragon, I'm sure you have business to attend to, you may go. Exire, stay." Eragon bowed, and followed Arya out, glancing at Exire as he went.

"I look forward to fighting beside you some day." He said in passing. Exire grinned.

"As do I." He said in reply, before looking back at Nasuada.

When the others were gone, Nasuada walked over to Exire and stared into his eyes intently.

"Tell me Exire." She began. "What would you say if I told you that I need one of my people to examine your mind."

Exire's expression hardened and he crossed his arms.

"I would say that if you need to dig into my mind to see if I'm trustworthy, that real trust has finally died out. Either that, or you let me examine your own. After all, how am I supposed to tell you really all Nasuada? This could all be some elaborate trick of Galbatorix."

"If it were, then you would be to far in to get out of it." Nasuada retorted. Exire shook his head.

"If it was that, then I wouldn't still be here. I know enough about you to know this is the truth." Nasuada raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What do you think you know about me."

"Oh, where to begin. Your an orphan now, your father died in battle and your struggling to fulfill his place." Exire began in a conversational tone. "You trust someone small to guard you, and, your feeling lonely." Nasuada's expression was blank, but inside she was shocked. How had he known all this? It would have been easy for him to find out about Aijhad, but the rest? She hadn't felt him in her mind, just a slight probing at her mental barrier.

"How do you know all this?" She demanded. Exire grinned.

"I know how to learn something about someone just by looking at their walls. Its like reading a face." Nasuada seethed. If this man could do that, could Galbatorix o it to?

"Still, I'll need to have someone read your mind to check your story." Nasuada said, turning away from Exire and walking back to her chair. "I have a man in the Nighthawks, the warriors outside. He be willing to read it."

"No." Nasuada turned.

"No?" She said, allowing a hint of alarm in her tone.

"No." Repeated Exire. "My mind is my own. And if you feel like you cant trust me without reading me, then I guess Darad and ill just leave."


	8. Chapter 8

Exire left the tent soon afterwards, marching towards the outskirts of the camp. He moved quickly, using the lengthening shadows to hide from the inquisitive eyes of the Varden.

_Darad!_ He called as he went, his eyes flicking from side to side as he moved. Darad heard him, asking what was going on. _Can you come and find me?_ Exire asked, drawing nearer to the edge of the camp.

_Yes._ Said Darad. Exire sensed Darad saying farewell to Saphira, before returning to the camp. Sighing with relief, Exire reached the edge. He stepped out into the open, revealing in the feeling of the wind on his face as it blew over the plains. Sitting down in the tall grass, he then laid back and waited for the rush of air that would harold Darad's approach. He didn't have to wait long.

Getting to his feet, Exire walked over to his dragon as Darad landed among the tall blades of grass. He wrapped his arms about Darad's neck, pressing his face to the shinning scales. Darad rumbled.

_What is it?_ He said gently.

_I can't stand it in there..._ Exire said, standing back from Darad as he spoke. _It's just, so close packed, the desert was so open, I must not be used to this._

_You will eventually. _Comforted the dragon, nudging Exire with his snout. _Did you speak with this Nasuada?_

_Yes_

_What did she want?_

_To have her men read my mind. She said it was because she needed to know if she could trust us. I told her no, she shouldn't have to invade one's final shelter to decide if they're trustworthy._

_And?_

_She let me go._

_Good._ Darad snorted his approval. The two sat in silence for a bit, looking up at the stars. Darad settled down and Exire lay with his head resting on Darad's crossed forelegs. After a few minutes of silence, Exire said allowed,

"The stars are different here."

_Yes._

"I can't see Cassandra's..." Darad looked skyward, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at the winking stars.

_That doesn't mean she can't see you._ He said softly. Exire blinked, his mood dropping even farther as he remembered his dear friend. Closing his eyes, he began to fall asleep. Darad watched over him as he slept, humming softly. It had been a long day, mostly of them flying here from the desert border. And it was a lot to take in.

Exire's dreams were memories. He was standing at the entrance to the cave, a girl standing beside him. her hair was waist length and glinted in the sunlight, light brown. She was laughing at him and Darad was humming. Exire couldn't help but smile at the sound of her musical voice. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek, then ran off into the light, heading for the small village below. The scene changed.

Exire was older, Darad's head was level with his own. The two were walking side by side, through the charred ruins of Exire's village. His face was already streaked with tears and his face and hands were coated in ashes. But when he saw the limp body lying by the oasis bank, the scream that tore for him caused Darad to wince.

falling in the shallows beside the body, Exire was still crying. he lifted the figure, holding its head to his chest as he rocked back and forth in the shallows, head bent low over the body of the girl he had loved, Cassandra. Darad was standing back, head raised in a low keening howl of grief as he and his rider grieved the loss of their closest friend. Again, the scene changed.

Now, they stood atop the hill that the tunnel entrance was hidden in. Exire was looking up at the stars and he pointed to one that shone brighter then the others, a clear blue beacon in the midnight sky. That was Cassandra's star. And whenever it appeared, Exire made a point to sit out under the dark night sky, and look up at it, remembering his dearest friend.

* * *

><p>Darad looked down as Exire turned in his sleep. Looking at him with his mind, Darad sense the sorrow flowing of him in torrents of emotion. One thing blazed out from all the other images though, the image of a girl that made his heart ache. Sighing, Darad rested his head alongside Exire's body, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer to his rider, trying to calm him.<p>

_Sleep in peace, Exire._ He murmured. _You are not alone. Do not dwell on the past, think instead what lies ahead. A whole new world awaits us, and now we will fight alongside another rider. You are not alone. _Then soon, Darad fell asleep as well, breathing deeply. The guards patrolling the camp would stop and look out over the sleeping silver mound, occasionally noticing the lean figure lying beside it.

"The new rider," they whispered to one another. "It's the new rider, now we really stand a chance." And so, the new hope of the Varden spent their first night under the plain stars.

**A/N- Sorry about the short chapter, but i mainly wanted this one to give a bit more background for Exire**


	9. Chapter 9

"We're under attack!" Exire's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet, spear in hand. Darad was already standing, a snarl rumbling within his deep chest. The camp was in turmoil. People were rushing back and forth, weapons were clashing and the sun was flashing off the uncovered armor and steel.

"Wait for me here Darad!" Exire called over his shoulder as he prepared to race into the camp. Darad snarled in reply, crouching low and searching the lands around for the site of the battle. As he did so, Exire plunged into the dashing mass of bodies of the camp, ignoring the cringing feeling building up inside of him as he pushed through the constricting crowd. Finally, he caught sight of the red pavilion.

After shoving through a few more people, he reached it. As he moved to enter, two men, two dwarves, and two urgals blocked his way. Exire prepared to push past them to, when a voice from inside said,

"Let him pass!" It was Nasuada. Exire glared at the two urgals as he entered the tent backwards. Turning on his heel, he turned to face Nasuada, who was now wearing battle armor.

"Where is the fight?" He asked bluntly, ignoring any formalities that might have required him to act with respect. Nasuada didn't look up at him as she answered, adjusting a metal vambrace.

"Out by the river banks. But no need to worry, Saphira and Eragon are there already."

"They could probably use an extra set of talons." Exire said, turning as if to leave. "Darad and I will be there soon."

"No, wait."

"What?" Exire said impatiently, his muscles itching for a fight. Nasuada was now facing him, sheathing a thin dagger at her waist.

"I do not want you and Darad to fight." she said, holding up a hand in an attempt to fend off the coming interruption. It didn't work

"What?" Exclaimed Exire. "You're going to keep us back?"

"No, you can fight, but I want Darad to stay hidden. You two are our secret weapon. If you go into battle, you could be mistaken for a sorcerer or a mercenary. But if Darad goes, Galbatorix will soon learn of your existence. We want to keep him in the dark." She explained.

Exire was about to protest, when he saw the sense behind Nasuada's argument.

"Fine." he muttered. "But I am joining the fight." With that, he turned sharply on his heel and marched out of the tent, once more joining the flow of people. As he ran to the battle, he told Darad of what he had heard. Exire winced as he heard Darad's bellow of frustration at being made to stay behind.

_There is nothing I can do about it._ Exire grumbled as he continued. _We don't want to get on Nasuada's bad side. Don't worry, ill be fine._

_You had better be._ Snarled Darad. Then he fell silent, seething with anger as he watched through Exire's eyes as he ran.

Suddenly, Exire skidded to a stop. A horse, pure white, was standing tethered to a post. Thanking the gods for his good luck, Exire ran for it. AS he ran, he buried one tip of his spear in the ground, pole vaulting onto the horses bare back. Whipping out his dagger, he slashed the halter rope and urged the horse off at a canter, using his knees to guide it as he resheathed his dagger and gripped his spear all the tighter.

Soon, he was clear of the crowd and was now racing over the flat to where he saw warriors battling by the river bed. He urged the horse on to greater speeds when he saw Eragon fighting from the back of Saphira, who was blasting the enemies around her with her fiery breath, as well as tearing at them with her ivory talons.

Finally, Exire reached them. His 'borrowed' horse surged through the ranks of the Varden until he reached the frontline. Once there, he drew his sword and, with a battle cry, began his dance of death. A man rushed his left, but was met by a spear point, buried in his stomach. Then Exire struck out to the left, cutting down a second. The horse reared, whinnying as he did so, and struck out with his flaying hooves. Eragon heard the noise since there were no mounted warriors. Turning, he saw Exire astride non other then, Roran's horse Snowfire.

"Exire!" He shouted. Exire looked up, saw Eragon, and then slipped off the horses back, sending it off then cut down all that stood between him and the rider. When he reached Saphira's side, he was met by a strange sight. A warrior staggered towards him, laughing, with a gash in his stomach, what should have been a fatal blow.

"You have to kill the brain!" Eragon shouted, clinging to Saphira's back as she reared up, crushing two men as she came down on her paws heavily, roaring. "It's some sort of spell!" Exire nodded, then, shifting his grip on the sword, he rammed the hilt into the side of the man's head, crushing his skull. The man fell, dead at last. Whirling about, Exire fended off two more of his earlier victims, one of which was bearing a hoof print in his chest. Finishing them off, Exire then raised his silvered hand and barked,

"Yular!" The three armed men who had been charging at him suddenly collapsed. Eragon glanced at him, before he was forced to return his attention to the man before him. Suddenly, the air was filled with the thrumming of hooves. A large group of mounted warriors bearing the symbol of the empire came crashing through the struggling mass of warriors. They trampled all in their path, no matter what side they belonged to.

The horsemen separated Exire from Saphira, and he barley managed to avoid the flailing hooves of a jet black warhorse. Rolling to one side, he came up on his knee, planting on end of his spear in the ground and holding up the other. As he did, a horse came bearing down on him. The horse whinnied in terror at the sight of the gleaming spearhead and tried to stop itself, but it couldn't. Just as it was about to impale itself on the raised spear, a fighting man stumbled backwards, falling on Exire who in turn, fell to one side. The horse saw its chance.

Rearing, it kicked out at him, an iron shod hoof striking his side. Exire cried out, feeling the shock of the pain. Then there was a second strike, same place and he felt the cracking of ribs. A third, a forth, and finally, a blow to the chest. That was when it happened.

Exire, trapped under the body of the fallen warrior who was undoubtly dead, and bloodied from the angered horse, felt a surge of light in his mind, blinding him and causing him to yell. The light seared through his limbs, pouring through him. As it did so, he opened his eyes. Everything seemed to slow. The horse had reared to bring its hooves down smashing on his face, but now it was barely moving at all. The fight around him was the same. Even Saphira was barely moving. Slowly, no longer feeling the pain in his side and chest, Exire got to his feet.

Taking advantage of the moment, he drew the mounted soldier's sword from his sheath, cutting off his head and shoving the horse over. Seizing the opportunity handed to him, Exire began wrecking havoc left and right, cutting down warriors on either side. As he did so, he sensed that they were beginning to move faster. At one point, he saw a sword begin to enter a Varden soldier's body. Quickly, Exire reached the enemy, running him through and pulling the sword tip from the other man's body. Then he heard what sounded like the beginning of a roar. Turning, he saw Saphira rearing, recoiling as two pike wielding men ran towards her astride their battle horses.

They were moving faster now. To fast. Exire picked up his spear from where it had fallen. He attempted to disassemble it with magic, but it didn't work. Time was moving faster. Thinking fast, he broke his spear over his knee, throwing one half after the other at the pikers. His throws were true. Exire had now fallen to his knees, gasping. He felt so tired, and his body burned as if he had been trampled, which he had. His eyes had closed and he had fallen to the ground as the two missiles he had thrown struck their mark. Time resumed, but the fight had ended.

Galbatorix's men stared in horror at their suddenly slain comrades, then at the now encouraged Varden. Then they ran. A cheer rung out as the enemy fled, followed by a column of blue flame, a parting gift from Saphira. Eragon, sword held high, cheering loudly, suddenly fell silent, when he saw Exire.


	10. Chapter 10

_Has he changed?_

_No. _Growled Darad, his eyes still fixed on the tent where he knew Exire lay, senseless, bruised, and bloodied. Saphira took a cautious step closer to Darad.

_Im sure he will be fine._ She murmured. _I worry all the time about Eragon, weather or not he will return to his tent at night, but we live dangerous lives. And humans are stronger then they appear to be. _Darad didn't reply. Instead, he glided over to the battle field where, three days ago, Exire had collapsed after performing what only could have been a titanic act of magic.

Darad had felt some of the power coursing through Exire at the time, and he recalled it as feeling as if he was invincible, even though he had sensed a small portion of what was burning in Exire. After feeling it, he had ignored Nasuada's wishes and had flown to the scene of the fight.

He had landed only to find the enemy had fled, and that Eragon and Saphira were bent over Exire's limp form. Snarling, he had pushed his way through the crowd of warriors, taking up his rider in his talons and soaring off with him. It had taken the sorceress two hours to convince Darad to let them heal Exire, and still nothing had happened.

As he walked along the river bank, Darad's sharp eyes saw the shards of Exire's spear. Nudging the broken spear shaft, he keened softly. Exire had gotten the spear as a gift from his adopted father when he was thirteen. Now, it was gone. Frustration suddenly boiled over inside Darad and he lashed out with his tail. Frustration at not being there for Exire. Frustration at not being able to help him now. Frustration at the Varden. What use was a rider without his dragon, or a dragon without his rider?

* * *

><p>"Has Darad told you anything?" Nasuada asked as she poured a glass of water for herself and Arya.<p>

"Yes." Arya said simply, accepting the offered drink and sipping. "He has answered most of our questions."

"Such as?"

"He says that Exire learned his vocabulary of the ancient language from an old healer that passed threw his village. Apparently, the man was very cryptic in his teachings, but with Darad's aid, Exire was able to figure them out and eventually learned to use magic."

"Hmm." Mused Nasuada, also taking a sip from her glass before setting it down and walking over to her desk. "I would like you or Eragon to test him in his knowledge of the ancient language and his fighting skill as soon as he's healed. Can you do that?" Turning, she saw that Arya was now standing as well.

"Ys." She said. "One more thing. Darad said that never before had he felt anything like he had when Exire had used that magic in the fight, slowing time. I would like to find out how that had happened as well." Nasuada nodded her agreement, and then watched as the elf strode gracefully out of her pavilion. Sighing, she turned back to her water, and drank it down in one gulp.

* * *

><p>Exire was gasping for air, doubled over and grimacing.<p>

"Over here! Quickly!" He looked up as a healer raced to his side, trying to get him to lie back down. Exire pushed the healer out of the way and staggered to his feet, still gasping.

"Darad..." He said, shouting it with his mind as well. "Darad..."

"Come back in here son!" Cried another healer, trying to bring Exire back into the medic tent which he had stumbled out of, but a thunderous roar from above caused the man to stagger back in terror. Darad landed before the tent, teeth bared and snarling. His eyes quickly scanned the immediate area, and then he seized Exire in his talons, sitting back on his haunches and holding the nearly senseless rider to his chest protectively. As he did so, Eragon and three elves rushed into the clearing.

"Darad, what is going on?" Eragon exclaimed but the dragon was to busy nursing his rider mentally.

"Darad." Croaked Exire, now taking in deep, shuddering breaths of air. "Put, me down... your, crushing me!" Slowly and gently, Darad set his rider down on his feet, and then held out a talon to catch him as he staggered. Eragon was immediately at his side, helping to support him. The elves, members of Eragon's bodyguard, moved to clear the area so that the riders would not be interrupted.

"Are you all right, Rider Exire?" Asked one, a tall silver haired male elf with a long sword at his waist, and the hilt of a second showing over one shoulder.

"I think, i think i am now." Exire said slowly, then he opened his hand, looking to where his mark of the riders should have been, and gasped. It looked as if the silver of his mark had spread to cover his whole hand, and it shimmered.

"What is that?" Gasped a healer, who was peering out from the confines of the tent. A glare from Darad silenced him. His brow furrowed, Exire decided to experiment.

"Stena risa." He murmured, focusing on a pebble that rested on the dirt ground beside him. Nothing happened. "Stena risa!" He said it with more force this time, but there was still no movement from the pebble.

_What is it?_ Murmured Darad, staring at Exire's palm. Exire's eyes widened and he looked about in a panic.

"I can't use magic!" He gasped, breaking free of Eragon's grip and staggering away from them. "I can't use it anymore!" Burying his face in his hands, Exire began reciting every word of the ancient language he knew, each time trying to enforce it with his will, but never once did it work. Suddenly, the shock of his loss struck him and he fell to his knees. He yelled like a wild animal, feeling stripped without his abilities. Then, everyone about him flinched as a shockwave of light flashed form Exire, hitting all as if it were a strong wind. A tent collapsed and from within came the outraged cries of its occupants. Looking about in confusment, Exire got to his feet.

"Did i just, do that?" He said in a hushed voice.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter,**


	11. Chapter 11

"A new rider you say?"

"Yes my lord."

"Interesting, it confounds me how an egg could have gone unnoticed for so long..."

"They say the boy found it in a cave, in the desert"

"How old is this new dragon, and tell me of its rider."

"The dragon is said to be of the age of four, and his rider is young. He was said to have lost his control over magic however, suffering from injury, but..."

"But what."

"They say..."

"Spit it out you fool, before I have your words torn from your mind."

"They say that, he has gained some sort of control over the elements."

"What has made them think this?"

"Apparently, in the skirmish by the river, he slowed time and slew at least a dozen men before collapsing. Then, he slaughtered an entire battalion as they crossed the river farther downstream by drowning them and setting them on fire!"

"Where was his dragon?"

"Nasuada has been keeping them apart; she doesn't want to risk you learning of the new rider's existence."

"Well, her attempts have failed. Tell me, what is the name of this young rider?"

"My lord, they he is called Exire, Avenger of the Sands, and his dragon is known as Darad."

"Ah, you have done well my spy. Send me word when you learn more of this Exire, and his strange new, gift."

"Yes my lord."

"Go."

"Long Live Galbatorix!"

* * *

><p>Forward slash, left hand, back hand, twirl. Again and again, Exire repeated the series until Fredric said, with a grunt,<p>

"You can stop now. It's obvious that you aren't the best at swords, but I wonder how you handle a spear."

"Don't have one anymore." Exire said with a grimace, sheathing his sword and turning to pick up his water skin from where he had set it, tipping back his head to catch the precious liquid in his mouth.

Fredric shrugged.

"You can use one of the ones from the weapons stash. Wait here, I'll go get one. What length do you prefer?"

"Six feet if you have one, double pointed." Exire called out as Fredric walked off, his boots thudding in the dust. When Fredric signaled that he had heard him, Exire turned back to his practice, unbuckling the sword from his belt and setting it aside. Then he swung off his cloak, standing in his black hauberk and cowl, which he lowered. After stepping into the middle of the arena, Exire turned to Darad, who was resting to one side and watching his rider.

"Ready to practice?" He asked teasingly. "Or all you all tired out from napping." Darad growled playfully before lashing out at Exire with his tail. Exire had been waiting for this, and he easily jumped over the passing tail, ducking swiftly as it was followed by clawing talons. Then he rolled to one side, avoiding Darad's snapping jaws, and grabbed a spike protruding from the side of Darad's neck. Pushing off hard, Exire swung himself over Darad's neck, landing with a slight wince between the dragon's spines.

Snarling and bucking, Darad swung his neck about, dislodging Exire and causing him to tumble to the ground where he then attempted to pin him down with his talons. But Exire was ready for this. Not bothering to look first, he leapt to his feet, slipping one leg free of the ivory talons that had grasped it, and then-

"Exire!" He slipped as he placed one foot on the silver scales and fell to the dusty earth. Growling triumphantly, Darad placed a claw to his chest.

_Dinner_ He said with a fanged grin. Exire glared at him as he got to his feet, dusting off his clothes and turning to see Fredric approaching, a spear in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding," He said with a grin. Then he tossed the spear to Exire, who deftly caught it. "But try this and tell me what you think. It's not the standard spear, it's about six feet. Not double headed but it has a metal weight at one end so it's decently balanced." he then watched admirably as Exire danced about with the spear, testing its balance, speed, and accuracy. Finally, he came to stop before Fredric, a gleam in his eyes.

"I like it." He said, grinning.

"God, then that means we can practice." Exire, Darad, and Fredric all turned to see Eragon and Saphira approaching. Eragon had Brisingir, the legendary blue sword in his hands.

"Ever fought spear men before?" Asked Exire, turning to meet Eragon, twirling the spear about with ease, not even looking at the weapon. "And I don't mean the ones who carry a spear; I mean the ones who actually know what a spear is and how to use it." Eragon took up a ready stance and said in reply,

"Well, there's always a first." he shrugged Exire nodded.

"Right. Just like in this case, you'll be the first-" he struck, catching Eragon off guard, but only for a moment.

Exire had stabbed forward with the barbed spear head, testing Eragon's reflexes were which lightning quick, thanks to the elves and the dragons. Eragon then knocked aside the spear haft and struck at Exire's legs, but Exire jumped up, using the same move he had when fighting with Darad. Then he leaned back, avoiding the hungry blue blade, and, changing his grip on the hard wood haft, dived forward, rolling and coming up directly in front of Eragon. Then he thrust forward with the spear haft, hitting Eragon in the chest and driving him backward.

Fredric raised an eyebrow as he watched the fight. It seemed as if Exire's tactic was to get in to close for Eragon to us his sword, but he also somehow managed to still use the spear as a staff. There was a resounding snap as Eragon's sword slashed through the spear dead center.

"Hey, watch the rentals!" Fredric said, but then he realized that was what Exire had been aiming for. Now, the youth was fighting using both halves of the spear as short staffs, blocking, parrying, stabbing, and hitting. Then Eragon went on the offensive, begin an intricate pattern of blinding movement, his sword a blur. Exire was hard pressed to keep the rider at bay, having not only to block with the spear halves, but also having to move. Then, in the center of the arena, Exire caught Brisingir in the center of an X formation with his spear halves. Eragon then began to cut through the shafts of wood, but stopped when there was a sudden burst from Exire.

It started as a hissing, and then burst into a raging spitting blaze of white fire. It burned along Exire's left arm, but he didn't seem to notice. The flames only appeared for a moment, before it vanished, leaving a glow on Exire's arms and a blast of wind. Eragon was pushed backwards, then was knocked to the ground by Exire, who set one foot on Eragon's chest. But before Exire could say anything, Eragon pushed him off with a surge of strength, preparing to strike again and trying to ignore the increasing wind that for some reason, seemed to be centered on him.

_Exire! Stop!_ Bellowed Darad. Exire blinked, dropping the shafts and staggering a step back. Staring about him, he saw Eragon coughing as he brushed dust off himself. Fredric was cursing as he tried to get the dirt out of his beard and mustache. The dragons were shaking themselves.

"Did I do it again." Murmured Exire, looking at Eragon. Eragon looked up at him, sheathing his sword.

"Yeah, you did." he said softly "Exire, I think your magic s like and instinct..."

"It's a pretty annoying one." Muttered Exire, looking down at the wooden shards at his feet.

"It seems to come to rise, whenever you are put under stress or in danger." Arya announced herself as she walked towards the two riders.

"Have people just stopped saying hello, or I'm here?" Said Exire with exasperation. "And I wasn't in danger there, so why would the magic have attacked Eragon?"

"As I said, danger or stress." Arya replied with a raised eyebrow as she stopped. "You were obviously having difficulty."

"But I wasn't stressed!" Exire protested, holding up his hands. "I swear, sometimes a fight just gets intense, maybe intensity calls it up to?"

"It's possible." Admitted the elf. Then she turned to Eragon. "Nasuada wishes to speak with you while Saphira tests Darad." Eragon nodded.

"Very well." He nodded, turning to Saphira to share some private words while Arya turned back to Exire.

"And you, Nasuada wishes to see how Darad's skills are against another dragon."

"Yes, I heard." Exire nodded, walking over to stand by Fredric as Saphira entered the arena, looking Darad up and down, who was now standing with his wings folded and pressed to his side.

* * *

><p>"There's a traitor amongst us." Nasuada murmured. Eragon blinked in surprise.<p>

"I thought that we had slain the last of the Black Hand!" he said, but Nasuada shook her head.

""Yes, we did, but somehow, Galbatorix knows about Darad and Exire." She held up a hand to keep Eragon quiet as she continued. "I know he would eventually discover their existence, but I had hoped it would take him a bit longer to do so. It's only been a few days since they arrived, and there's know way he could have found out about them, unless someone told him."

"But who?"

"That's what worries me." Nasuada sighed, rubbing her forehead. "If it was a common soldier, they would have been discovered or killed by the spells Trinnian and the rest have set, and we haven't seen anyone leaving the camps, the sentries would have told us. No, I think it's someone among the more respectable class."

"You mean among our sponsors?" Eragon said in alarm. Nasuada nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n- Hello devoted readers! Im really glad that you all enjoy this so much, and im sorry i havent been on lately, school is hooooorrrible...but ill try to get a chapter up every week, so please dont stop reading, thankyou!**

Exire looked up as Nasuada approached, and he tensed. He was still not comfortable around the Varden leader, not after the way she had demanded entry into his mind. When she reached him, she stood a few feet before him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. But Exire acted as if he didn't notice her, sharpening his sword steadily.

_Exire..._ Snarled Darad. _Be respectful, before I make you._ Exire scowled at the dark silver dragon, who was lying curled up outside his tent. Nasuada was still standing in the entrance, the Nighthawks standing behind her outside the tent. Nasuada raised her chin as Exire turned to face her, sheathing his sword and placing his whetting stones down on the small table that had been provided for him, along with his tent and cot. Still no word from either. After a few more moments of silence, Nasuada cleared her throat and said,

"I trust that you have found our accommodations, comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Then I must speak to you. Will you accompany me to my pavilion? We can speak in private there." Exire looked about himself, as if searching to see if there was someone hiding in the confines of the small tenet, before saying,

"It's private here. And no one is listening in. I would be able to tell, and then Darad would eat them." He said these last few words in a casual matter-o-fact manner, that caused Nasuada to raise an eyebrow. Then she sighed, and said,

"Very well then." Exire blinked expectantly. Then he said, stepping forward. "What is it?"

Nasuada glanced back at her Nighthawks, and saw that Darad had pushed them away from the entrance with his head, bringing his head in alongside Nasuada and blinking at her with one large silver eye.

_Tell her that I will hear whatever she has to say to you._ He rumbled. _A rider and a dragon do not keep secrets from each other, right?_ As he said this last bit, he shifted his gaze to Exire, raising one scaled eyebrow. Exire rolled his eyes, and then repeated Darad's words to Nasuada, who nodded.

"I would expect as much." She said. Then she turned to Exire. "First, I need to know what your true intentions are."

"What do you mean?" Asked Exire, his brow furrowed.

"Why did you decide to join the Varden? Eragon and Arya told me that they met you, already on the way to join us. Why is that?"

Exire shrugged."It was time to leave the sands." he said shortly. "The empire is terrified of the desert now, by the time we left, patrols would come through once every three months or so. And the slavers are pretty much nonexistence. There wasn't much else we could do, at least, not compared to what we could do here." Nasuada nodded as he said this, as if his answer satisfied her. Then, she said,

"Second, I need to know what your strengths are. What can you do in the field of magic, war fare, on the battlefield, strategies, that sort of thing. So, to learn your abilities, you'll be put through a series of tests." Then, she added in a tone with a slight hint of mocking concern. "Are you alright with that?"

Exire considered playing along and claiming that he felt insulted with the needs to test his abilities, but he decided against it. He would let the dark skinned Varden leader win this one.

"Yes, Im fine with that." he said, then added with a slight smirk. "Im flattered by your concern." Darad snorted, letting out a puff of smoke. "When do I begin?" Exire continued, shooting a glare at his dragon, who blinked.

"Tomorrow morning." Said Nasuada, not noticing Exire's glare and seeming to be unfazed by the smoke now drifting about the tent. "Eragon and Arya will be in charge of your testing." Exire nodded,

"Very well then, I see them then." Then he stood in silence, his arms folded across his chest. Nasuada shifted slightly, then said,

"I will speak to you tomorrow afternoon then, to see how you have done with your first tests." Then she turned to leave, dipping her head respectfully to Darad before slipping past him and signaling to her guard. The night hawks silently took up their positions about Nasuada, following her back t her command pavilion. Exire stepped towards the entrance of the tent, watching them go and not seeing the glance Darad shot at him, but he did notice the feeling of humor building up in the great dragon.

_What?_ He snapped, tearing his eyes from the retreating form of Nasuada and marching back into his tent, picking up the spear Fredrick had lent him. Darad shoke his head, rumbling.

_Nothing._ Exire sighed, realizing that there would be no getting the truth out of the tight lipped silver dragon.

* * *

><p>The next morning saw Exire sitting on Darad's back by the training arena, watching as Saphira approached, soaring ahead. She landed in a flash, sending up a cloud of dust. Darad snorted slightly, blinking the dust from his eyes. Saphira strode over to him, her neck arched proudly and Eragon astride her back.<p>

"Morning!" called Eragon. Exire pressed his right fist to his left shoulder, in the traditional greeting of his tribe.

"Morning Shadeslayer." He said. "Nasuada told me that you and Arya would be testing our skills starting today,"

"That's right." Nodded Eragon. "We're starting with air battle. Arya is waiting for us out in the plains, where we can practice without being interrupted. She's going to watch and see what your strengths are."

"Sounds good." Exire said, shifting in his saddle, which he noticed was different from Eragon's which seemed to have more buckles for holding him in place. Exire's only had four, two for his legs, and two for his wrists, but eh never really use them, Darad's shoulders were broad and it would be hard for hi to fall off unless he was in a fight, which it was evident he was about to be in.

Darad leapt into the air, spreading his grey wings and pressing them downwards. With a few strong strokes, he was ahead of Saphira, gliding like a silver specter across the plains below in the dim early light.

_Slow down_ Exire cautioned, tightening his buckles. _We don't know where we're supposed to be going, and they do._ Darad grunted, then back drafted with his wings, hovering long enough for Saphira to reach him, then he set off again at her own pace. They flew in silence for a few moments, and all the while Exire's eyes were scanning the terrain below, committing it to memory. These lands were all new to him.

"Land there!" Came Eragon's voice over the sound of rushing winds. Exire looked to see where he was pointing, then felt Darad tilt slightly as he turned, flaring his wings to land on his hind legs, before settiling on all four. Saphira landed beside him, and folded her wings, blinking as Arya approached with a few quick and elegant strides. She was dressed all in tanned leather, with leggings instead of a skirt. A single leather band held her long raven black hair from her face, and a slim sword hung from her hip. The elf greeted the two riders in the ancient language, and Eragon did the same. Exire struggled to reply, frustrated by his lack in the knowledge of the ancient language. It seemed that ever since the incident that had left him powerless over his magic, that he had begun to forget the words of the ancient language.

"Are you ready to begin?" Asked Arya of the two riders. Eragon nodded, and Exire adjusted his seat in the saddle, gripping his spear and making sure his sword, which was slung across his back, was accessible. He doubted that this simple man made spear he was holding would stand up for long against Eragon's elf sword.

"Ready." He said shortly, anxious for the fight to begin.

"Then go, I shall watch from down hear. Stay clear of the camp, and refrain from breathing fire, Darad and Saphira, It would be better if you did not burn one another." then Arya took a step back, holding up a hand to protect her eyes from the flash of the sunlight off the scaly hides as the dragons took off, circling one another as the gained altitude.

Exire ready his grip on the spear while Darad lashed his tail, flexing his muscles. Saphira was doing like wise, then, without warning, she struck. The dragoness leapt forward with a roar, claws outstretched as she reached for the silver dragon. But Darad surged upward, flying over Saphira until he was directly above her. Then he dived downward, jaws snapping shut barely an inch from Saphira's right wing as he passed her.

Exire saw Saphira flinch away from Darad, alarm in her eyes. But it soon disappeared as she snarled, folding her wings to her side and lunging for Darad's side. Darad roared with anger as she rammed into his side, flipping him over. Exire gritted his teeth, wrapping his arms about Darad's neck and ignoring the scales digging into his arms. Flaring his wings, Darad rose above Saphira again, but this time he did not dive. Instead, he dropped.

Saphira bugled in alarm as the much older and much larger dragon slammed atop her, sending her plummeting to the ground.

_What are you doing?_ Exire exclaimed in alarm as the ground rushed up to meet them. Darad didn't reply. Instead, baring his teeth with effort, Darad hooked his curved talons in the layers of scales and heaved upward, opening his wings and lifting himself so as not to crush Eragon. Exire braced himself for the oncoming impact.

Darad's efforts did not stop the fall, instead, they merely softened it. Saphira grunted as they struck the ground, but Darad released her as soon as she hit the earth, stepping aside and snaking his neck around to look at her face. Darad roared as Saphira suddenly slammed his head down with one mighty paw. Exire leapt off Darad's back, landing behind Eragon as he felt Darad's anger come rushing off him in waves.

Exire winced as Darad bellowed. He had forgotten how short his dragon's temper was. Arching his back, Darad battered Saphira with his wings, buffeting her and forcing her to release him. She staggered back as Darad rose to his full height, towering over her. Then, with a growl, he lunged forward, snapping together his glittering teeth. Saphira snaked her head to one side, avoiding the teeth and nipped Darad's shoulder.

As the two dragons fought, lashing and slashing at one another, Eragon realized that Exire was behind him. He reached for his sword, but Exire said,

"Oh no, not that!" Then he tackled Eragon, knocking him off Saphira's back and rolling with him in the tall grass, clear of the now wrestling dragons. Saphira had grabbed Darad's tail in her jaws, and Darad was twisting and turning, trying to snap at her. Exire couldn't help but laugh as he watched Darad run in circles, trying to reach the blue dragon. Eragon, who was surprised by this, looked over to where the dragons wore, and laughed to.

_You're chasing your tail!_ Laughed Exire. Darad snarled in reply, then shut him out of his mind as he returned to the fight. With a jerk, he yanked his tail free of Saphira's jaws, ignoring the pain that lanced up it, and smashed it back into her cheek, sending her sprawling. Then, with a growl of satisfaction, Darad turned and reared up, placing one large taloned paw on Saphira's side, baring his teeth in a feral snarl and flaring his wings.

"The battle is over." The dragons and the riders all looked up as Arya approached. Darad drew away from Saphira, coming to stand behind Exire. Exire was knocked forward off his feet as Darad struck him in the back with his snout. The youth glared over his shoulder at his dragon, before turning back to Arya as she began speaking again.

"Exire, I notice that you did not engage Eragon in combat, mentally or physically. And Darad, your attacks seemed to rely more on force and strength, not agility. You need to become more agile, faster. The only reason you beat Saphira is because you are stronger then her.

"He doesn't see why that's an issue." Exire said, repeating the words that had appeared in his mind.

"Because when you come face to face with Galbatorix, brute force will not help you." Snapped Arya.

"No, but it'll probably help." Muttered Exire. Arya glared at him. Rolling his eyes, Exire crossed his arms and stood still, listening to the rest of Arya's lecture with very little interest.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- This chapter is just supposed to give a bit more background to Exire and tell you more about his past.**

With a groan, Exire fell back on his cot, wincing slightly at his bruises. It had been two days since Darad and Saphira had fought, and so far, Exire had been tested on his hand to hand combat, flexibility, and tactical skills. His body ached and was soar al over. Groaning, he rolled over onto his stomach, dropping one arm to the dirt floor.

"Still need to find a proper spear..." he muttered, opening his eyes and looking over to where his current one stood leaning against a small chest in the corner. He closed his eyes again, and tried to fall asleep. His dreams were troubled, filled with flashes from the past, faces that had long since passed beyond the void. He saw his father, his adopted father, and then his sister, whom he had not seen in over fifteen years, ever since he let Tierm. Why were his dreams so tormented? Why couldn't he just have normal dreams...

_Exire.._ Exire stretched, yawning and blinking, looking over at Darad who had parted the tent flaps with his snout. His head was hanging over Exire, looking at him with concern. _Your dreams were troubled, what ails you?_

_Nothing. _Lied Exire, sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands. Looking up, he saw Darad raise one scaly eyebrow, and sighed._ Fine, I was, dreaming..._

_I know._ Said Darad drily. _But you were speaking as well. Tell me, who is Ethelsen?_

_No one._ Exire said, standing up sharply and marching over to where his spear lay, snatching it up and heading out of the tent. But Darad stopped him with an outstretched leg, glaring at him.

_Exire, we are dragon and rider, we are meant to be one, we can not be, if we keep secrets from one another!_

_Some things don't need to be shared!_ Snapped Exire. _Now leave me alone!_ Then he walled up his mind, and climbed over the scaly limb, his sore muscles forgotten as he stormed out into the dusk lit camp. He heard growling behind him, accompanied by the sound of Darad's steps, but he kept walking, lifting his chin. However, when the sound did not leave, he gave in. He stopped in his tracks, standing in between two rows of tents.

After a moment, he turned around to face Darad. The dragon was standing stock still, his neck and head raised high and wings folded. He shown like a star in the weakening sunlight and strengthening moon. His eyes bored into Exire's and were filled with concern, and hurt. Slowly, and cautiously, Exire opened up his mind once more. He hesitated, then said,

_Im sorry._ And saying this, he brought forth a memory he had cherished for years, never sharing it with anyone.

It was the image of a five year old girl, with long hair, the same color as Exire's. Her eyes were also the same, and they shared similar features. _This, is my older sister Ethelsen._ Exire explained softly. The girl was laughing and spinning about. Then the image faded and was replaced by a new one. In this, there was a young woman, about fifteen. She was obviously an older version of the young girl in the other memory. This one, however, was wearing leather armor, a bow in her hands and a quiver on her back. She was drawing and arrow and aiming it, letting it fly with a vicious battle cry she was running now, leaping over a barricade into a smoke filled street, hair streaming behind her.

_When I lived in terim, _explained Exire, replacing the memory with the first, of the laughing girl. _Before I left for the desert, we were attacked by Pirates. My sister was in love with a soldier, and he had taught her to use a bow. When the horns sounded, signaling the attack, she ran to join them._ He paused here, blinking a few times as he remembered the terror filled night. _She disappeared that night, and my mother died. It was part of the reason my father and I drew so far apart, Ethelsen was really the only one who could make things run smooth, but without her..._

Exire fell silent again, sinking down into a sitting position as the loss of his sister washed over him anew. He had kept it hidden for years on end, not wanting t relieve that night, but now, it seemed the time for secrets was over, no matter how special.

_Losing Cassandra was like the wound had been torn open again. I wanted to find her Darad, I've always imagined finding Ethelsen, but, now it just seems so long ago..._

_Exire..._ Rumbled Darad, now sweeping Exire up in his wings and holding him close to his chest rearing up and gliding up and over the tents about them. _I did not know. Why did you not tell me?_

Exire didn't answer, just pressed himself against his dragon's warm chest.

* * *

><p>"My lord, it seems as though this new rider and his dragon seem to dislike being told what to do..."<p>

"Really? This is interesting, tell me more."

"Well, they seem to be unwilling to accept advice from the elf or Nasuada, and even Eragon seems to be having trouble getting through to them. Why, not long ago I was eavesdropping on them as they spoke in the high command tent, at my own great personal risk might I add-"

"Get to the point, I grow impatient."

"Yes, of course my lord, of course. So, I heard word of Nasuada wishing to send this Exire and his dragon to Gilead, to join the elves there. But the rider did not want to go, he said he felt like he could be of more use elsewhere."

"Hmm, young and defiant I see.."

"Not very young my lord, he is at least twenty, well and truly a man."

"By my count, all men are young. Now, tell me more of his actions."


End file.
